


Не протяни змее руки

by somedy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, F/M, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: в запасе всегда нужно иметь непредвиденные обстоятельства
Relationships: Elpenor/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 2





	Не протяни змее руки

**Author's Note:**

> вольное прочтение линейки квестов с Элпенором, скрытая сомнительная аллюзия на дефлорацию
> 
> написано для команды Stealth Games в 2к19  
беты: Aristan de Aristodeus Amadi, Mescaline|MDMA, Riru.

Последний урок Кефалинии — «Никогда не носи сов в Афины [1] и не забирай оттуда того, за что не получишь и ломаной драхмы» — Кассандра усвоила не сразу.

Все началось с Элпенора — точнее, сам Элпенор был уроком.

Крепко сбитый чужак с вкрадчивым голосом, жестким подбородком, блестящим как после умасливания оливой, и неприличной, по меркам Кефалинии, щедростью. И самое главное — он отличался от Маркоса, Циклопа, Дуриса и им подобных.

Он принял Кассандру как равную, и это подкупило сразу. Впервые за долгие годы приятно было почувствовать себя не мистией — и в то же время странно, неловко, настороженно. Как будто на лошадиных торгах, когда не знаешь, у чьих коней гноятся копыта, а у кого украденный пиндос [2].

Разгадать Элпенора с первой встречи не вышло. Он ловко уворачивался от ответов и, ненавязчиво парируя вежливостью, вынуждал Кассандру тревожиться все сильнее — и дальше от прошлого.

Руины дворца Одиссея, заплесневелые от груза былой славы, легендарный саван — шелк с редкими затяжками и нежным цветочным шлейфом — и наконец тепло, прошедшее от самого острия в секунду, когда кинжал вспорол живот ее отца.

Кровь Волка из Спарты — на руках Кассандры, ногах, нагруднике и волосах; совсем немного попало на локоть. Смешавшись с потом, та неожиданно запахла давлеными апельсинами с плесенью. Настоящая находка для какой-нибудь пифии: крови, даже непролитой, они всегда находят оправдания.

Бойся данайцев, дары приносящих, но в разы сильнее страшись пифий, сыплющих предсказаниями. Вполне удобное правило для мистии, по крайней мере, таким оно было — до Элпенора.

Дотрагиваясь до гребня крашеных конских волос на шлеме отца — нет, отчима же, — Кассандра всегда его вспоминала. Не как нанимателя — иначе. Нехитрая загадка, найти ответ на которую в интересах Кассандры.

Расспрашивать о нем особо было некого; усмешка Варнавы впервые вызвала раздражение, и у Кассандры вспыхнули щеки. Загар и мокрый ветер заботливо скрыли лизнувшую щеки краску, однако легче не стало.

Да и с чего бы?

Кассандра варилась в сухих и обломанных, как ее жизнь, мыслях до самой Фокиды, и бьющие за бортом волны сменялись текуче-спокойным мужским голосом. Кассандра и слов-то не могла вспомнить, она ловила интонацию, которой не взрасти на Кефалинии даже спустя годы, и словно пыталась придать ей форму, чтобы прижать — к своей щеке.

Все дело в смерти Николаоса — Кассандра была уверена в этом. Она потратила годы, чтобы выжить и не забыть, как сдавливал он ей запястье напоследок; теперь же — покрытые вмятинами и царапинами наручи надежно защищали руки.

Хоть и блестели они не так, как подбородок Элпенора.

На шлем Волка из Спарты он взглянул безо всякого интереса, а потертый кошель с оплатой — швырнул, как дворовому псу. В глазах его плескалось высокомерие, скользящее по разбегающимся от уголков морщинам к массивному золотому ожерелью на шее и вычурным пластинам над запястьями, отчего Кассандру замутило.

— Ты же не думала, что я буду торговаться?

С улицы тянуло свежевыжатым оливковым маслом и горьким асфоделем. С ноги на ногу переминались наемники Элпенора, украдкой почесывающие подмышки. Облицевавшие лавку полки для дорогих вин ломились от свитков и птичьих клеток. Пустых и заржавевших.

Поморщившись, Кассандра скрестила на груди руки и гордо, насколько могла мистия, вскинула голову.

— Такая цена, — фыркнула она, — меня не устраивает.

— Вот как. — Элпенор отреагировал без тени удивления. Сведя вместе пальцы, на уровне живота, прикрытого шелковыми складками, он сделал шаг навстречу. — Похоже, на Кефалинии не принято работать, — короткий, явно выверенный смешок, — по предварительной договоренности. В запасе всегда нужно иметь непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Какие же, например?

Нахмурившись, Кассандра сделала ответный шаг, второй, третий... До четвертого не допустил сам Элпенор, отступивший левее, к полкам с топорщащимися пергаментами. Края у всех свитков — помявшиеся, с темными пятнами, но подбородок Элпенора — темнее и опаснее.

— Ты же работаешь на меня, тебе и решать.

— Я не знаю. — Кассандра пожала плечами, уверенная, что словами ей ничего не добиться. — Может быть, убить своего отца оказалось не так легко?

Слабее ответа и не придумать. Кассандра едва не закусила губу, ставшую внезапно тугой и перекрученной с досады, как половина гордиева узла.

— Признаться, я ожидал большего.

Снисходительную ухмылку со своего лица Элпенор стер сам, проведя по рту большим пальцем. В его глазах на мгновенье мелькнула задумчивость, заставившая Кассандру ухватиться за копье, но обернулась она совсем не тем, чем следовало.

Два мягких, танцующих шага, проход в полукруге в попытке прицениться — и пахнуло розовым маслом для тела; мужские руки, прошитые темными волосами до самых ладоней, расслабились, пройдясь над самым кошелем, будто грозя забрать, и под конец словно хлестнуло крапивой.

Глаза у Элпенора были надменные и черствые — и вопреки всему Кассандра не видела в них ни своего отражения, ни силуэтов, возможно крадущихся за спиной, ни души хозяина. Читать по глазам она не умела, не училась, но отчего-то именно сейчас почувствовала, что нужно бы. Таланта предугадывать чужие движения явно не хватало, и растирающий запястья Элпенор ее настораживал.

Его тело — недостаточно гибкое и мускулистое для бойца; оно неловко в обращении с оружием и странно претенциозно — на вкус кефалинийки. Элпенор выжидал — того, что будет после ответа Кассандры.

Она облизнула губы, и без того иссушенные морским ветром да сухой жарой, тряхнула головой и потянулась к копью Леонида. Сердце ударило так, что, казалось, пустило трещину по позвоночнику, а импульс от удара — короткого и нереального — нырнул прямиком к наконечнику.

Судорожный вздох Кассандры оборвался, как от пики, едва Элпенор прервал ее, настойчиво, но мягко перехватив ладонь. Как-то неправильно: полурукопожатие с намеком на захват, но без необходимой твердости.

— Кассандра.

От его улыбки стало не по себе, точно перед бурей, и пол под ногами дрогнул. К эмоциональной качке Кассандра не была готова, и вызревший наконец интерес к Элпенору оказался не к месту. Но поощрять такой интерес — все равно что родиться сыном Кроноса.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться ли тому, что кто-то вроде тебя запоминает мое имя.

— Кассандра, — вкрадчивый искусительный тон чуть затуманил бдительность, и Элпенор воспользовался моментом, — давай не будем портить момент такими скудными эмоциями.

Он ловко притянул ее — ближе, ухватив за талию, — и грустно улыбнулся, как будто только что предал себя. Чужое, сбивчиво-горячее дыхание скользнуло по оголенному плечу, к шее; ноздри царапнул аромат орхидей, и Кассандра не без сомнения высвободилась. Отступила, сметя с ближайшей полки пару свитков, и напряженно скрестила на груди руки.

Элпенора заметно накрыло разочарованием; он вздернул подбородок, вновь свел замысловато пальцы и нехотя сдвинул мыском упавшие свитки.

Неторопливый в затеянной им непонятной игре, он вызвал столь круто замешанные на интересе чувства, что не сравнить его с былыми знакомыми просто невозможно. Кассандра вспоминала Маркоса, отца, Дуриса; касалась памятью Фебу, маму, торговку из Сами. Она задела и тех, о ком старалась по-детски забыть: мужчин, с которыми не сложилось, их пьяные замашки, грубость, холодные латы, натиравшие кожу, и желтые обломанные ногти, цепляющиеся за ее бедра.

Ни с кем по итогу Кассандра не осталась; смотрела на храпящее тело, гуляющий по нему пот, лобковые заросли, поникший член и почему-то всегда кривые ноги — смотрела и с отвращением уходила, стыдливо кутаясь в плащ.

А Элпенор, казалось, желал изменить это — во всяком случае, на уровне, сулящем выгоду и удовольствие лично ему. Такая простая евклидова математика [3].

— Твои дурацкие проверки, — нехотя заговорила Кассандра, — имеют хоть какой-то смысл? Саван Пенелопы, шлем Волка из Спарты? Это не похоже на то, что тебе нужно...

Она запнулась, неловко взмахнула рукой и, не найдя слов, рыкнула на валяющие свитки. Элпенор негромко хохотнул, повернулся к столу и, щелкнув по сколу на шлеме, вновь обернулся.

— Тебе знакома поговорка о женщине, просеивающей муку [4]?

— Допустим, — непоминающе кивнула сбитая с толку Кассандра. — Но чтобы ты знал: выбить свободную дорогу в Мегариде не проще, чем замесить фило [5].

Элпенор усмехнулся, потер подбородок и быстро кивнул — кому-то за спиной Кассандры. Как оказалось, все тем же наемникам, одуревающим от жары и тяжести вычурных доспехов. Первая ошибка любого воина — менять практичность в обмен на сомнительную красоту.

Кассандра слабо улыбнулась, вспомнив, как лет десять назад выпрашивала у Друзиллы лук по особым эскизам: с пропущенной по верхнему плечу позолотой и перьевой вязкой по низу, чтобы выиграть дополнительную длину и что-то, о чем Кассандра сейчас и не помнила. В отличие от лука из козьих рогов и вываренных сухожилий, работая которым, она и вымаливала новый. Как выяснилось, напрасно.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — по-странному тихо ответил Элпенор, разглядывая ногти.

Влетевший в помещение сухой ветер принес пожухлые лепестки змеиного лука, еще немного давленной оливы и напряженные перешептывания наемников. Кассандра взглянула на них без одобрения — и ей ответили злобным постукиванием по кописам [6]. На их месте она бы тоже не порадовалась успеху женщины, но, пожелай боги видеть ее мужчиной, то жизнь бы ей они уготовили другую.

Любую другую, где ей бы не пришлось неловко переминаться в ожидании мужчины, его неоднозначных намерений и собственных желаний.

Подобная мысль заставила Кассандру подавиться воздухом. Элпенор, оттиравший с ладони несуществующие пятна, ответил ей исподлобья, но хоть с привычной надменностью — уголки его губ дернулись, словно перед улыбкой, пальцы прошлись по ожерелью, задумчиво дернув его раз, два, три, четыре... На пятом Элпенор шевельнулся и мягкими, неслышными шагами добрался — и выглядел он, наверно, как Одиссей, заливающий раны у феаков [7] — до Кассандры.

Его поцелуй оказался сухим и деловитым. Просчитанным. Осторожным. Без языка и без души.

Кассандра ответила, наверно, тем же. Она не знала и даже не особо чувствовала. Ожидание выело все, что им требовалось — для нотки удовольствия и логичного продолжения, — и поцелуй утратил значение.

Простые неритмичные движения губ, отстукивающий в ушах голос Элпенора и смутная надежда, что все может быть лучше. Коснувшаяся шеи ладонь подбодрила Кассандру, но лучше бы пальцы легли на ключицы и ниже, и пахли бы все тем же маслом, и не сжимались до болезненных стонов и ноющих старых синяков, вбивающихся в кожу с завидным постоянством.

Кассандра вздрогнула, подалась ближе и ухватила Элпенора за руки, готовая направить, согласиться, отдаться, но...

Он отстранился и потрепал ее по волосам.

— Ты совершенно права. Мне не нужны ни саван, ни шлем твоего, — он на мгновенье отвел глаза в сторону, — названного отца. Вполне бы хватило тебя, хорошего вина и звезд, что еженощно падают на берега Крита.

Кассандра вздрогнула, сглотнула, однако позволила ему закончить.

— Но, к сожалению, я не афинянин, не грек, а часть того, что больше [8]. В какой-то мере, — он наконец отстранился, поморщился и с грустью отвернулся — к спускающемуся из зенита солнцу, — я даже разочарован своим решением.

Лязгнули доспехи наемников — ближе, чем хотелось Кассандре, — кто-то из них предупредительно кашлянул, споткнулся, и сразу же сверкнул, удаляясь, синий шелк.

Хасиклис! [9]

Задетая донельзя, Кассандра чуть было не пропустила первый удар: пригнулась, перекатилась и точно пнула ближайшего наемника в коленную чашечку, чтоб под его вой расправиться со вторым. И отшвырнуть первого — как только кровь брызнет на лицо.

Бой, сознательно сжавшийся до пары секунд, ее измотал; дыхание было тяжелое, прерывистое, и руки подрагивали словно бы факел в сырой пещере.

Кассандра неторопливо осмотрелась, переступив через трупы, вернулась к столу и забрала кошель. По-прежнему приятно тяжелый, но горько поданный. Винить, кроме себя, некого, ведь в чем-то Элпенор был прав.

Муку просеивать не стоит слишком долго.

Эта поговорка успела набить оскомину еще на Кефалинии, и отнестись к ней серьезно не выходило. Все портил образ дородной усталой женщины, барахтающейся в накатывающей, точно дурная волна, мучной пыли.

Представив это, Кассандра все-таки хмыкнула и, вытерев вспотевший лоб, прошлась ладонью по рту. Соленая влажная кожа, пусть даже и собственная, не шла ни в какое сравнение с чужими губами, умасленными пальцами, задевшими ее шею, царапающим воздух — а не ее по бедрам — шелк, но функцию свою выполнила: настроила Кассандру на охоту.

Помимо следа, в Фокиде Элпенор оставил множество открытых вопросов, торговые дела, озадаченно-уязвленную Кассандру и две баночки с орхидейным маслом.

Они-то и стали первыми каплями. Кровь Элпенору Кассандра пустила позднее, в глубокой пещере, пропахшей отсыревшими благовониями и гнилью. И на мгновенье ей показалось, что он подставился, споткнувшись о пустое место и рухнув так, чтобы его проткнуло с двух сторон: воинственно острый камень — со спины, клинок Кассандры — вошедший в грудину.

В отсутствии нормального света его кровь чернела до последнего, напоминая деготь и безлунную ночь единовременно. Задумчиво склонившись над Элпенором, Кассандра коснулась его лица; подбородок на удивление оказался жестким, с активно пробивающейся щетиной.

Стекавшая по его бокам кровь лизнула ей ступни, а следом и колени. В горячую, напрасно льнущую к каменистой земле да похолодевшей коже — и Элпенора, и Кассандры — кровь вошли обе пятерни, с наивной жадностью пытающиеся загрести хоть пару капель.

«Нехитрая загадка» лежал наконец-то у ног Кассандры, безмолвный и внимательный. Элпенор из Киррты, член культа Космоса, щедрый работодатель и человек, осмелившийся задеть в душе Кассандры струны, которые, как ей казалось, были давно оборваны.

За это возненавидеть его Кассандра не смогла; несмело улыбнулась, оставила кровавую полосу поверх нагрудника и крепко-крепко зажмурилась.

Казалось, боли совершенно не было — зато осталась пустота, холодная и колющая. И немного сырая — от крови и капающей с потолка воды.

Кассандра не помнила, как быстро ей удалось подняться, нащупать факел, дорогу и улыбнуться хлестнувшей по ногам крапиве. Ремни, оплетающие икры, стали гораздо темнее, пропитавшись кровью, но думать о дурных знамениях Кассандре не хотелось.

Солнце светило милостиво, делило день с упругим и быстрым ветром, по ноющему бедру бил кошель с вычеканенными совами и где-то над головой скользил прирученный Икар. Зоркий орлиный глаз направлял крылья, помогая обгонять тени и находить врагов, но, может быть, при должной дрессировке он сможет найти и звезды.

Те самые, что падают прямо в глаза, мешая всматриваться в заполняющие Крит скалы.

[1] «Не носи сов в Афины» — греческая поговорка, имеющая несколько значений, среди которых самое распространенное это «не носи X в место, где этих Х и без того предостаточно».

[2] Пиндос — древняя порода лошадей с преимущественно темным окрасом.

[3] Евклидова математика — разумеется, имеется в виду «Евклидова геометрия», просто по авторскому фанону с такими тонкостями Кассандра на очень почтительном «Вы».

[4] «Женщина, которая не хочет месить тесто, пять дней муку просеивает» — полная версия поговорки.

[5] Тесто фило — почти невесомое тесто, которое готовится с небольшим добавлением воды и масла, без яиц и раскатывается до толщины листа.

[6] Копис — разновидность холодного оружия с лезвием на внутренней части клинка.

[7] Феаки — мифический народ Древней Греции, в гостях у которого пребывал измотанный сражениями Одиссей перед возвращением на родину.

[8] Элпенор неточно цитирует Сократа: «Я не афинянин, не грек, я гражданин мира».

[9] Хасиклис — греческое ругательство, означающее «подонок».


End file.
